


For Decorative Purposes Only

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rare Pairings, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short, delayed gratification, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Lucian shook his head.  “You've never heard of delayed gratification have you?  It can feel amazing.”  Crowley's face looked sceptical, he was not the type to believe in delaying anything that was enjoyable.  “Look, just give it a try.  If you don't like it, it can go back in the drawer.  Okay?”





	For Decorative Purposes Only

“Tell me something...” Lucian turned to face Crowley where he stood in the bedroom. “How many people have been handcuffed to that bed, before me?”

Crowley looked embarrassed for a moment before finally muttering under his breath. “None.”

“What?” Lucian chuckled.

“You heard.” Crowley huffed.

“So they were just, decoration?” Lucian was trying not to full out laugh.

“They seemed like something a demon should have.” Crowley huffed, blushing.

Lucian stepped over to him and kissed him. “You are just the cutest.”

Crowley smacked his arm. “Shut up!”

“Do you have any other items you bought...” Lucian raised an eyebrow. “For decoration?”

Crowley blushed harder but stepped away from Lucian, crossed the room and pulled open a drawer refusing to look at Lucian as he slid up behind him and peered over his shoulder. “Well now.” Lucian grinned taking in the assortment of items. “Did you just go crazy in a sex shop or something?”

“Online.” Crowley muttered, still trying to avoid Lucian's amused glances.

Lucian moved from behind him and reached out with one finger to push a few of the items around in the drawer. He picked something up. “I don't even know what this is for?”

Crowley shrugged as Lucian carefully put it back down. “You know...” Lucian said softly. “I've actually been tortured a few times. Not sure I really find it a turn on.”

Crowley nodded. “I know what you mean.”

Suddenly, Lucian's eyes lit up. “This!” He snatched up a small item. “I CAN use though.”

“What is it?” Crowley asked.

“You didn't research any of this stuff before you bought it?” Lucian asked. Crowley, still embarrassed, shook his head. Lucian held up the item. “This is a cock ring.”

“What's it for?” Crowley asked.

“Prolonging erections mostly.” Lucian shrugged.

“We had sex for six hours yesterday. Isn't that long enough?” Crowley frowned, affronted.

Lucian laughed. “Yes, but in that time, you had at least fourteen orgasms. This little baby.” He waggled the cock ring at Crowley. “Will cut that number down.”

“Why on earth would I want to do that?” Crowley gasped.

Lucian shook his head. “You've never heard of delayed gratification have you? It can feel amazing.” Crowley's face looked sceptical, he was not the type to believe in delaying anything that was enjoyable. “Look, just give it a try. If you don't like it, it can go back in the drawer. Okay?”

Crowley thought for a moment and then nodded. “Okay, what do we do?”

Lucian looked down at Crowley's jeans clad crotch. “You're not hard right now are you?”

Crowley shook his head. “Not yet, no.”

“Great. Come here then.” Lucian took Crowley's hand and led him over to the wall. He pushed gently until Crowley was backed against it. Before Crowley could ask what happened next, Lucian dropped to his knees and reached for the button on Crowley's jeans.

He had to move fast. If the sharp intake of breath from Crowley was anything to go by, he would be fully hard any moment. Quickly, Lucian pulled Crowley's jeans and boxer briefs down past his hips and then in a blink, he was reaching out and slipping the silicone ring into place around Crowley's half hard cock.

“Oh!” Crowley gasped. “That's snug.”

Lucian stood and while wrapping one hand around Crowley's cock, he used the other to pull Crowley in by the shoulder so that they could kiss. He ran his fingers teasingly over Crowley's length while his tongue teased at Crowley's mouth, dipping in and out, licking at his teeth, flicking against his tongue as his thumb flicked the head of Crowley's cock.

He pulled away a moment later, Crowley's now rock hard cock still cupped loosely in his hand. “How does it feel?” He asked, letting his fingers trace the edge of the ring.

“Strange.” Crowley shrugged. “I think I understand it's purpose now though.”

“Good.” Lucian smiled sinking back to his knees and removing his hand from Crowley's cock. Crowley looked down at him in wonder. Lucian met his eyes and moved his mouth to kiss the tip of Crowley's cock. Crowley let out a strangled noise and fisted his hands into Lucian's long hair, trying not to pull too hard when Lucian opened his mouth and slipped it over Crowley's cock.

Usually, with Lucian's mouth on him, Crowley didn't last very long at all. The hot wet heat, mixed with the skilful flicks of the lycan's tongue usually threw him quickly into ecstasy, but this time it was different.

Lucian pushed his head forward, humming as he took Crowley's cock deeper into his mouth. His lycan eyes sparkling up at Crowley's gold. He bobbed his head, a hint of fang pressing against the side of Crowley's cock and Crowley hissed. This was not how it usually went.

Crowley was panting, fingers clenching and unclenching in Lucian's hair. He could feel the shape of his orgasm. Feel it building, teetering on the edge, but he just couldn't push it over. “Oh, fuck!” He groaned as Lucian swirled his tongue around the head before bobbing forwards again. “This is torture!”

Lucian blinked at him and moved to pull back but Crowley tightened his grip. “No please, don't stop now!”

Lucian chuckled and Crowley felt it all the way down to his toes “Hngk!” He exclaimed then promptly stopped breathing completely.

Lucian glanced up again. He knew that technically, Crowley didn't need to breathe to exist, but still, it was sort of essential to blood flow. He removed one of his hands from where it rested on Crowley's hip and slid it up, patting at his chest until with a gasp, Crowley started to breath again.

Satisfied, Lucian decided that maybe, Crowley had suffered enough. He altered his position slightly and pressed forwards again. This time getting Crowley's cock all the way into his mouth before he started to growl.

It was a deep growl of the kind that started in his chest and worked it's way up his throat to end with Crowley's cock being vibrated so fast he had no choice but to come right then and there. His whole body went taught, cock pulsing as Lucian's throat worked around him swallowing it all down.

Crowley tried to pull Lucian up when his mouth slipped away but found that he couldn't muster the energy, opting instead to slide down the wall and puddle at his knees instead.

Lucian reached out and slipped the ring gently from Crowley's softening cock as Crowley patted at him. Lucian smiled and sat down on the floor beside him as Crowley panted shallowly, leaning into his side heavily. He was blinking in confusion and he kept trying but failing to speak.

Lucian waited patiently for Crowley to pull himself together. “Fuck!” Crowley finally managed to blurt out. Lucian turned his head and smirked at him.

Crowley reached out and grabbed Lucian by his t-shirt, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. He pulled back after a moment and plucked the ring from Lucian's fingers. “Your turn.” He grinned and with a click of his fingers he had moved them both to the bed.

Lucian laughed. “Guess you plan to make six hours seem like a quickie.”

Crowley grinned at him. “You have no idea.”


End file.
